


i won't treat you like you're typical

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Wanda asks for help looking into the nature of her powers, aided by the technology of a Wakandan princess





	i won't treat you like you're typical

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh so i know this ship is me on a log in the middle of the ocean BUT
> 
> its cute and i do what i want
> 
> this is a weird timeline/mishmash of canons, wanda is the age she is in the comics, set in an ambiguous movie timeline where infinity war isn't a thing but black panther is and idk also vision isn't there whatever
> 
> title from the teagan and sara song "closer" bc gay
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT

“Are you sure the princess can be trusted?” Wanda worried out loud for the thousandth time during their journey. She was mostly trying to quell her own restless mind, but it didn’t hurt to get an outside voice too.

 

“Yes, she can.” Clint’s voice came from the cockpit of the quinjet. “She helped Bucky, she won’t hurt you.”

 

“I think you’re a bit biased there Hawkeye.” The teenager teased him. “You accept whatever the sergeant tells you.”

 

“So sue me, but you can definitely trust someone who can erase nazi brainwashing to tell you a bit more about the origin of your powers.” Clint tried to project calming brain waves out as he knew Wanda was vulnerable and her powers were no doubt trying to get a read on his mood. “I’ll be there the whole time, and you can always trust me.”

 

Their conversation was cut off as Clint expertly navigated into Wakanda through the cloaking mechanism that hid their borders. He heard Wanda gasp as the sprawling grasslands came into view, the border tribe’s rhinos running along the quinjet’s shadow. They passed over the jungle, hearing the pounding of heavy rain on the outside of the plane. Eventually they flew over the royal city, the markets and winding roads leading up to the castle bustling with people who glanced up to the sky to see the arrival of the jet. 

 

“Mr. Barton. Welcome back.” T’challa greeted them as the ramp lowered. “Miss. Maximoff. Wakanda greets you and shall grant you any comfort you wish to find here.”

 

“Thank you, your highness.” Wanda dipped her head slightly, a bit overwhelmed with the formality and amount of regal energy her powers were picking up.

 

“Hey! How’s my favorite cat-man?” Clint gave a cursory thump across his chest as the Wakandan salute before pulling the king in for a hug. 

 

“Do I need to remind you of the natural food chain of cats eating birds, Hawkeye?” The king hugged him back with a smirk. “Speaking of predators, your white wolf is in his village. He is expecting you.”

 

Clint smiled despite himself. He had been in Wakanda more than New York the past few months, spending time with Bucky and his goats. Spending time with Bucky as Shuri monitored his progress and poked at him in her lab. Spending time wandering the lush palace gardens in between appointments. He had grown to know the palace staff and the royal family, and by god his life was weird. He was friends with a king and dating a war hero and had just flown across the world with a teenager who had other worldly powers.

 

“He can wait.” Clint shuffled his feet. “I promised Wanda here I’d stay with her for the first few days.”   
  
“I see.” T’challa responded. He reached to the beads on his wrist. “Would you like me to call for Sergeant Barnes? I’m sure he already knows of your plans to be here and his suite in the palace can be prepared.”

 

Clint shrugged but didn’t want to keep discussing his love life with a king. “Whatever works. Where should she bunk up?” He picked up Wanda’s bags and they made their way to the guest suites in the palace. 

 

When they arrived in the room where Wanda was staying, she looked around in awe at the opulent furniture and plush adornments. Clint watched her from the doorway, remembering having a similar reaction his first time in the palace. He left the teenager to explore the luxury of her suite to unpack his things before dinner. T’Challa always allowed him to stay in the apartment in the palace that Bucky had for when he came for appointments. The splendor of the room had elements of Bucky at every turn. The sight lines to the gated palace entrance, the ceremonial weapons that were easily grabbed if needed, but also the deep soaking tub and assortment of massage oils. Clint smiled at the familiarity of his boyfriend’s room and settled on the bed to rest a bit before dinner.

 

He had just started to doze off when he felt the bed dip next to him and a hand card through his short hair. Clint opened one eye and smiled softly. “Buck, you didn’t have to come up.”

 

“And miss seein’ my fella the first night he’s in?” Bucky cupped Clint’s cheek with his hand. “Not a chance.”

 

Clint blushed a bit, unable to resist the Bucky Barnes charm. “Well get down here and kiss me, we got a bit of time before dinner.”

 

\----

 

“Miss. Maximoff, meet my sister the princess Shuri.” T’challa introduced the teenage girls as they all gathered in the dining room. 

 

“I am honored you would trust me to study your mind, Miss. Maximoff.”   
  
“Please, your highness, call me Wanda.”   
  
“Only if you call me Shuri.”

 

Wanda smiled at the other girl, the energy of the room changing as she visibly relaxed. Clint could tell that she was no longer apprehensive of the princess. The two girls were still staring at each other, hands frozen in a handshake.

 

_ “Like an antelope in the headlights.”  _ T’challa whispered in Xhosa, causing some of the Dora Milaje to stifle a laugh as Bucky snorted. 

 

“Well, Wanda. You have yet to experience a Wakandan supper?” Shuri ignored her brother. “Please, sit. Maybe we can get to know each other before we begin in the lab tomorrow.”

 

Wanda ducked her head, blushing in a way that was unfamiliar to all who knew her. “I’d like that, princess.”

 

If the others exchanged a knowing glance, they didn’t make it known to the two teenagers who were laughing as they discussed the idiotic older men in their lives.

 

\----

 

“Wanda, I’m glad you’re here.” Bucky said to her as they walked down the corridor to Shuri’s lab. “I’m sure Shuri can help you find what you’re looking for.”   
  
“And what do you think that is?” Wanda asked sharply.

 

“You want to know how your power affects your mind and that of others, right?” Bucky asked, going on when she nodded. “She’s brilliant, she’ll be able to tell you if anyone can.”

 

“I’m glad there is someone we can trust with such things.” Wanda said slowly. She knew Bucky would understand. They had become unlikely friends, bonding over the shared trauma of HYDRA and unwillingness to trust people.

 

“D’you wanna watch her work with me a bit first? We’re still making sure all the conditioning is outta my brain and it’ll give you a chance to see her work before strapping yourself in.”

 

“I’d like that.” The witch smiled at the former assassin before walking into the state of the art lab.

 

“Sergeant Barnes! Wanda!” Shuri’s accented voice called as soon as they crossed the threshold of her lab. She started talking at a mile a minute about brainwaves and neuron pathways. Bucky stifled a grin as she strapped him into the head monitor that they used to track his progress in de-conditioning. 

 

Wanda watched the 3D hologram of Bucky’s brain. She could see different parts flashing and moving as he spoke and talked to Shuri. They laughed and joked like old friends, and Wanda saw a softer side of the normally grumpy man. They talked with each other how Wanda and Pietro had, back before Sokovia. Bucky took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, waiting for Shuri to speak the words that were no longer foreign to her. She had meticulously monitored how his brain had reacted to each and every one of his trigger words, taking time to reverse the deeply ingrained conditioning before starting on the next word. All the while, Bucky would be making off-handed comments and muttering to her in Russian.

 

“Why’d they make ‘rusted’ one of my words? What does it mean?”

 

“Quiet, Barnes.”

 

“Aren’t you the least bit curious?”   
  
“Yes, but I’m not about to ask HYDRA.” Shuri snapped at him, but couldn’t help grinning moments after. “Now stop irritating someone who has electrodes attached to your head.”

 

“How you doin’ over there Wands?” Bucky glanced to the other girl, who was looking at all the technology and machines in wonder. “It’s a lot to take in, huh?”

 

“Like you were much better at first.” Clint said, appearing at the doorway with his hands gripping a chipped mug. How he found something so dilapidated in the palace was beyond Bucky.

 

“You nearly jumped out the window the first time my kimyo beads made a noise.” Shuri agreed. She unhooked Bucky from the machinery and the hologram of his brain disappeared. “That’s all for today Mr. Barnes.”

 

Bucky hopped down from the bench where Shuri had him sit for her work. He walked to Clint and stole a sip of the blond’s coffee. The two men watched the young girls fall into the easy camaraderie they had established the night before at dinner. Both of them had been forced to grow up quickly without many peers. It would be nice for them to have another teenage girl to talk to, if nothing else. 

 

Shuri began by having Wanda demonstrate her powers by simply picking things up and moving them. She was furiously tapping on her tablet, recording the whole thing for further research. Wanda moved all of the objects on one table onto the other, then moved them back. Shuri attached the tabs to her head and projected her brain out on the hologram in the middle of the lab. Wanda watched, fascinated, as she could see her synapses firing and different parts of her brain lighting up as she processed the hologram before her.

 

“Impressive is it not?” Shuri asked, pride in her voice. “I developed it myself to aid in the mental health initiative here in Wakanda. It is also very useful for traumatic brain injury.”   
  
“It’s incredible.” Wanda stepped until she was standing in the center of the hologram of her brain. “All of it.”

\----

 

For the first week, Wanda was accompanied by either Bucky or Clint during her lab sessions with Shuri. For the first few days, the two young girls just talked for most of the session, letting Wanda get used to the machinery that they would be using to learn more about her brain. Shuri would tell her about Wakanda, and she would tell the princess about Sokovia in return. This was to establish a baseline of what Wanda’s brain activity would look like without consciously using her powers. 

 

She would sometimes use her powers without fully realizing it, to pick up something that had rolled out of reach or to shut a door that opened with a draft. These casual flickers of energy were what Shuri was most fascinated by. Occasionally they would forgo the afternoon lab times and wander the opulent grounds of the palace. Shuri took Wanda to the golden city, spending the day in the markets while taking in the splendor of the city around her. 

 

Wanda felt comfortable using her telekinesis powers and Shuri was getting a good idea of the effect of said powers on her brain. The princess knew the other girl was holding back, that she had the power to affect the brain’s of others. Shuri didn’t want to push Wanda, but she felt like she had a good grasp on the telekinesis brain activity. 

 

“Wanda.” Shuri began cautiously one evening when they were eating supper in a gazebo. “Would you be willing to let me explore your powers that affect others’ minds.”

 

Wanda looked over, seeming vulnerable and scared, her voice barely a whisper. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You will not.” Shuri said simply.

 

“But you don’t know that!” Wanda stood, agitated. “I feel guilty anytime I accidentally intrude on someone’s thoughts. I still feel guilt over putting the Avengers, who are now my friends, through the hex.”

 

“I understand.” Shuri said, reaching out to Wanda to bring her back to sitting. She didn’t push the witch any further. “What would you like to do tonight?”

 

\-----

 

“I’m scared, Clint.” Wanda confessed to the man who had become something of a father figure to her. She had come to Bucky’s room after her supper in the garden. “I-I don’t want to hurt her. I don’t feel fully in control of my emotions when I’m with her.”

 

“What do you mean by that? Does she still make you nervous?”   
  
“No.” Wanda said a bit too quickly, as Clint shot a glance to Bucky, who was leaning on the doorframe looking at them on the sofa. 

 

“Wands, she doesn’t see you as an experiment or pity you or any of that shit.” Bucky said, crossing the room to sit on her other side. “She’s just curious, and you are too.” He waggled his eyebrows at the last bit, making the teenager scowl. 

 

“In the end, though, it’s up to you.” Clint said, putting a reassuring hand on her back

 

\----

 

Shuri felt herself be drawn under by a force she could not control. Her lab, set up for a session with Wanda, faded out. She was back in Gorilla city with her mother and Naikia. Her brother was dead, the usurper burning the palace to the ground. Destabilized vibranium shot from the flames like comets and laid ruin to the land. Shuri screamed as she watched helplessly. She closed her eyes to block the horrible view. Everything went quiet. There was only the soft whir of some of her machinery. 

 

Wanda was standing above her, eyes frantic with the red strands of her powers connected to Shuri who was laying on the ground. Wanda’s shoulders drooped as her eyes met the brown eyes of the now-lucid princess. She scrambled back and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned to stare out at the vibranium mine deep in the mountain out the window, trying to steady her frantic heart rate.

 

“Wanda, come here.” Shuri said, pushing herself up from the ground. The other girl shook her head jerkily. Shuri walked up behind her and lightly touched her shoulder. “Wanda, I’m not upset or hurt.” Wanda sniffed and Shuri realized there were tears running down her face. “I’m sorry I pushed you.

 

Wanda turned and leaned her head on Shuri’s shoulder, still sniffling and seemed to shrink into the princess. Shuri awkwardly patted the other girl on the head and smoothed her hair.

 

“I just didn’t want to hurt you.” Wanda finally lifted her head. She closed her eyes and pressed a small kiss on the princess’s forehead and turned to walk away.

 

“Wha-wait.” Shuri sputtered. She grabbed at Wanda’s hand and pulled her back in to kiss her properly. “It’s ok.” she whispered over and over in between kisses. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no apologies i just cannot stop thinking about these two 
> 
> also winterhawk being wanda's gay dads
> 
> anyway thanks for reading lmao


End file.
